Jaun Bena
by Prestone
Summary: In the year 2025, Taco bell has created living super food that literally dances across your taste buds However, not everything is as it seems, one day, Jaun, a bean, is visited by a tomato, and initiates a shocking journey, will he live or die, find out!
_Chapter 1, The Awakening_

It is April 2, 2024; what a time to be alive! Science and technology have become unbelievably advanced, but that is not what this story is about. This is a story is about fast food. In recent years, Taco bell has annihilated its competition, becoming the only remaining fast food brand, they have cured world hunger and preserved Mexican culture with delicious tacos, despite the newly elected president Donald Trump demand's. They achieved this by bioengineering living super food that will literally dance across your taste buds. While They are considered alive, the ingredients are mindless, and will happily be lead to their own demise, but with life, there can come sentience, and unexpected consequences, this is where the legendary super bean comes in, and his name is Juan Benã!

It was almost Juan's time to be packed into a taco. He was located in the back of a dirty Taco Bell kitchen, packed in a crate on a shelf, piled with thousands of other beans. All was quiet until the server came over with the taco shell, already packed with lettuce and Tomatoes. The sea of beans erupted into a loud cheer, all bouncing up and down happily, waiting to be eaten. Juan heard a whisper to his right

"Psst" Something called in a heavy Asian accent. He turned and saw a rather old looking miniature Tomato, with a swept over stem that looked like a rice farmer's hat. "Come with me if you want to live" Juan had never really thought about escape, he normally just sat and waited all day. He responded with silence and a blank stare "Why are you just standing there?" the Tomato inquired harshly "I am trying to save your life!"

"These are my friends, and this is my destiny." He said, almost robotically

The Tomato signed, and wisped into Juan's ear "You can't see me, my time is now…"

Juan had visions, visions of boxing, wrestling, and the WWE Sunday night smack down, and something greater… something he couldn't quite put his finger on. When he recovered, the Tomato was already gone. He realized his mistake, he was hungry for more information about the strange visions. But the server had reached them, and Juan and a handful of his "friends" were scooped up, Juan panicked, he needed to know why the Tomato came to him, he needed to know the truth. But he was afraid. His whole life he had never thought of freedom, just empty minded bliss, as the server got closer and closer to the dining area, his thoughts grew more intense, Juan cursed to himself. He scanned the room and found a conveniently placed puddle, just under a refrigerator. He closed his eyes and jumped.

Juan landed in the puddle, fully intact (to his surprise.) Now that he was here, he had a wider view of the kitchen. It was a buzzing place, with rows and rows of ingredients waiting in their containers, just like he did. Juan had no choice, there was no turning back now. He looked for somewhere to go and found himself looking at a hole in the wall.

The hole was filthy, pipes and cobwebs line the floors and walls. The hole looked like it had been dug in a panic, for there was not a single example of symmetry to be found. As Juan ventured further into the tunnel he noticed that a number of cobwebs that lined the floors and walls increased. And in the twinkling of an eye, he found himself face to face with a gigantic rodent. He was cornered now, and the rodent was looking for its next meal. "Guess it's game over. What was I thinking coming down here? I'd rather be eaten by a teenager then some primitive animal" But then he remembered the visions he had earlier… what were they? Something about wrestling? Juan laughed, no way he thought to himself if that were true I- his thoughts were interrupted by a desperate scream "JUST DO IT!" he looked to his right, and surely enough, it was Tomato, tangled up on a rather large web. Juan sighed, He might as well try. Juan got all of the momentum he could get, and body slammed the rat, knocking it backward. Quickly recovering, the rodent charged forward, teeth gleaming. Juan ducked under the rodent's legs and shot up into its stomach. The rodent keeled over and didn't get back up. Juan turned toward Tomato and freed him from his web.

"Very good… now come with me" He said as he began walking up a small incline.

Juan trotted after, admiring his newfound strength. The incline broke into a hole in the wall that served as an outlook point.

Their spot had a view of the whole kitchen "Is that really the truth?" Juan inquired again, desperate for another answer, but he got the same response

"Yes, indeed it is. After bioengineering got the point of artificial life, all creation of intelligent life was banned, However, it was acceptable to be used to create food" Tomato continued "A loophole was found, and thus living superfood was created. We are defective models, ones who have achieved sentience"

"Then… what now?"

"Now we stop this madness"

The next few days were a struggle; Juan and Tomato made their way to the manager's office, hiking over the kitchen 's brutal landscape and eavesdropped on a very interesting conversation through the door of the manager's office, they didn't fully understand, but they picked up the important details. today, April 4, 2024, Donald Trump would visit their area, and supposedly he was the ruler of this country. Juan was hit by a brilliant idea; they could shut the place down if he was unsatisfied with their business practices. They also heard that he was very self-conscious about his hair, and they knew exactly what to do.

Later that night Donald Trump visited the restaurant and the time for revenge was nigh.

Juan and Tomato positioned themselves on their outlook point and waited.

"These are where the ingredients are stored, they have been imported over the great wall of America, straight from Mexico for an authentic Mexican taste" The clerk explained to Donald Trump.

"Now Juan!" Tomato ordered, Juan looked through the flashbacks and saw the ultimate move for this situation, "The Hair Ruiner". Juan gained max momentum and jumped at Trump's hair at an incredible speed, and with the force of a bullet struck his head. Trump's head flew back into a sink full of dirty dishes. But it didn't go as planned. Instead of simply knocking Trump's head aside, Juan found himself penetrating through his skull and going straight through, out the other side. The clerk took a few steps back in horror, as the president's body slumped to the ground. Tomato looked on from his vantage point. Juan had gone too far.

The clerk shakily held a cell phone up to his head. "Yes officer, a bean. It launched itself through the president's head. He's bleeding but we might not be too late." This was what Juan heard, as he was fleeing the scene of the crime as quickly as he could. Tomato was running beside him, breathing frantically. "Juan! What happened?" Juan, also out of breath shook out a reply, nearing the exit of the Taco Bell. "I-I don't know… I went overboard."

"Well… it appears that we will be running from the law for some time now…" The tomato sighed, as they skidded under a back door, blinding themselves for a few seconds with the natural light, and opening their senses to the vast cityscape that awaited them.

In just a few minutes, a tomato and a bean had become the most wanted fugitives in the United States ** _._**

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**


End file.
